TOW Long Island
by ChrissyBrown1127
Summary: (I changed the tittle and description) A F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Sims crossover{only one chapter but are implied}. The Friends characters move back to L.I with their families. 11 years after the ending but some problems in it to sort out. Blame my overly crazy imaginaton when I was in 6th grade, LOL!. C&M, R&R and M&P.
1. Financial Difficulties

Episode 3 : The One With Jack's Condition Part Two

Previously On The One In Pleasantview  
The Second Surgery Was As Successful As The First , So Jack Was In A Coma

Two Weeks Later

"Jack Honey Please Wake Up " Monica Said Shaking Him "Mom What's Going On " Jack Asked Chandler Ran To get a Doctor The Doctor Came Over and Checked Jack Right Over . Jack Had To Rest ,The Next Morning Jack Came Home Jack Went To Sleep as Soon as He Came Home Chandler and Monica Suffered Financial Problems at Dinner Later That Day , Monica Said " Kids Because Of Finacial Problems Me and Your Father Decided To Work Full-Time , Erica and Sophie Come Home After School Everyday From Now On No Going To Emma and Michele's House Anymore After School. , Jack and Erica You Have To Watch Sophie and Julia Until We Get Home From Work . " I Don't Need a Baby-sitter" Jules Said Kind-Of Annoyed

Two Months Later

Chandler and Monica Have No More Debt Problems and The Couple Decided To Switch Back To Part-Time So They Could Enjoy More Their With Their Family It Was Now a Beautiful June Afternoon The Kids Were Running Around and They're Relaxing on The Park Bench . They Have A Perfect Family . See Financial Problems aren't That Bad When You Deal With It .


	2. Ben and Emma Talk

The One In Pleasantview

Episode 4 : School Is Out

It Was The Last Of School Everybody Was Saying Goodbye To The Teachers Ms . Privitera Was Saying Goodbye To Ben "'Her Math Genius ' "Bitch" Erica Whispered To Emma While Erica Was Pointing To " Yeah I Know She's A Bitch' Emma Whispered Back " She's Even Bitchier Than Gale Weathers-Riley " Erica Said " Yeah " Emma Says It Was Eight Grade Graduation The Week Before . Came Over To Erica and Hugged Her Goodbye Then It Was Time To Go Home Because It Was The Last Day and It Was A Half Day Later That Day , At Ross and Rachel's House , Emma Was Sitting On Swing In The Backyard Eating an Apple and Reading The Murders Of Woodsboro Ben Came In Eating a Pear and Reading The Hobbit "What 'Ya Reading Lil Sis " Ben Asked ' I'm Reading The Woodsboro Murders By Gale Weathers-Riley " Emma Replied " I Heard That You And Erica Called a Bitch Earlier , I Know She Can Be A Little Intimidating " Ben Said ' "You Mean A Lot" Emma Thought Angrily " Look She Is Mean But I Just Try To Do My Hardiest Because I Don't Want To Fail and Dad Said We Have Geller In Us " Ben Said Worriedly .


	3. Sour Candy and Laughing

The One In Pleasantview

Episode 5 : Sour Candy and Laughing

Emma and Erica Were at Erica's House Eating Sour Spray and Watching Scream 4 They Started Giggling When Gale Said To Deputy Hicks" Your Lemon Squares Taste Like Garbage" Emma Started Laughing Ben and Jack Came In Erica Started Laughing Too , Ben and Jack didn't Know What They Were Laughing About , So They Stated Laughing Too , Sophie and Julia Came In Also and They Started Laughing also Because They Didn't Know What Everybody Was Laughing about. Once Everybody Was Done Laughing Ben and Jack Joined In The Fun ,Sophie Had Michele Over They Were Playing The Sims 2 and They Were Playing Scream Four On The Sims 2 Sophie Was Playing While Michele Was Recording Them , They Were Going Out To Dinner That Night When Everybody Came Sophie and Erica Were Fighting About Where To Go To Dinner That Night Sophie Started Crying When Erica Picked' Pasta La Fair ' , " It's Not Fair " Sophie Pouted , Tears Forming In Her Blue Eyes Monica Came Over To Sophie "Its Ok Sweetie" She Said Stroking Her Brown Hair. After They Came Home Sophie Changed Into Her Pajamas and Went Straight To Bed Because It Was a School Night, Very Rare They Go Out To Dinner On Wednesday Nights It Was a B-Day The Next Morning " Yay " Sophie Thought She Loved B-Days Because She Doesn't Have To Go To Art On B-Day Because She Has Chorus On B-Days and Has Flex at Ninth Period and Health 6 Period , Lunch at 5th Period Everyday , Gym 6 Period A - Day on B-Days She Has Health and Flex Ninth Period Everyday , Math Period 2 , Social Studies Period 3 Social Studies and Science Period 4 She Is In The Same Team With Her Friends and Family. Sophie Went To Bed at 8:00 P.M and Woke up at 6:01 AM Sophie Couldn't Go Back To Sleep So She Picked Out Her Outfit and Crawled into Chandler and Monica's Bed. at Chorus Sophie Couldn't Pay Attention So She Was Lip-Synching She Doesn't Know What's Wrong She Is So Tired. Sophie Has To Go To Dinner With Monica's Parents Tonight . At Math Class Sophie Was In La La Land So Mrs. Privitera Came Over and Said " Sophie Come Here " Sophie Followed The Teacher She Said " Sophie What Is a Matter " She Asked The Teacher Continued ' You Have Been Staring Into Space For The Past Few Days and You are Nothing Like Your Brother and Sister " She Continued Sophie Sighed " Well Me and My Parents are Not Math Geniuses and I've Trying To Tell Them That But They Still Don't Know" Sophie Spat Out, The Teacher asked " Well Why are Your Brother and Sister Doing Well at Math But Your Not " Sophie Answered 'Well I Was My Parent's First Biological Child and I Inherited Poor Math Skills From Them That Is all I Can Say " The Teacher Asked " You Were Your Parents First Biological Child " Sophie Answered " Yes Well My Parents' Found They Couldn't Have Children and They Adopted Jack and Erica Then They Had Me"


	4. Report Cards

The One In Pleasantview

Episode 6 : Report Cards

It Was a Week Later It Was Friday, April 11 2014 The Day Before Spring Break , Everybody Was Getting Their Report Cards Today at Gym It Was a A-Day So Everybody Was Getting It at Gym , At Art Sophie Was So Nervous So Everybody Was Painting , Brooke Tribbiani Who Was The Daughter Of Joey and Alex Tribbiani asked For Red Paint and Sophie accidentally Drop The Paint Can It Fell On The Table , Sophie's Math Folder , Brooke's Agenda and Brooke's Sketch Book Sophie Whispered " I'm So Sorry Brooke" Brooke Whispered " It's Okay Sophie I Can Get It Out Myself "Brooke Cringed as she Wiped The Paint Of Her Stuff, Jack Handed Her a Bunch Of Paper Towels and Water Spray '"Thanks Jack " Brooke Whispered Brooke and Jack had Stated Dating after Bella and Jack Broke Up which Was actually Very Sad Considering The Fact They Had a Daughter Named Rosaline 'Rosie' Bing at Second Period Math Sophie Was almost Falling asleep Everybody in The Room Was Taking a Test On Boring Stuff It Was Very Boring and all She Could Think Of Is How She Was Going To Do On Her Report Card , Ross Jr. Ross and Rachel's Son and Ellie One Of Bella's Sisters Were Making Out In one of The Seats Nobody Even Knew That , At Periods 3and4 Sophie Still Couldn't Pay Attention When The Bell rang Sophie Jumped Out Of Her Seat , She Was Walking With Ross Jr. and Ellie As Soon As They Got To The Cafeteria Sophie Got Her Homework So She Didn't Have To Do all Of It at Ninth Period, at The End Of Sixth Period Sophie Opened Her Report Card and Gasped , She Was No Longer on The High Honor Roll anymore She Got a 77 In Math , 85 In Social Studies , 87 In Science , 96 in Gym , 100 in Chorus and No Grade For Art Sophie Cried .


	5. Jack Is Mortified

Jack goes into His parent's Room to Ask them a Question But He Sees Something horrible he See's His Parents doing Something but he Doesn't see Very Good when He is Blindsided he Sees his Parents Chandler and Monica doing Something But he Goes over and Sees his Dad on top of His Mom and She is making weird sounds and Cursing Right when They're about to Turn over to See who it is Jack runs back to his Room and Jack broke up with Brooke and got back together with Bella and she dumped him again But he got together with Angela Pleasant after She broke up with her Boyfriend Dustin Broke and Jack's Sister Sophie got together with Dustin . Jack nervously calls Angela , She is a Beautiful young Lady with Fiery red Hair and Green eyes the color of Grass When Angela answered Jack was Panting about what He just saw Jack picked up Phone and Saw Angela didn't call on Her cell phone She called on House Phone and Angela put it on Speaker phone and She was Doing Her Homework while Talking to Him in Her Bedroom Jack says "Hey Angie" "Hi Jack What's up " She asked "Something Terrible Happened " Jack Stuttered obviously Mortified "What Happened Jack" Angela asked Curious "I Just Saw My Parents Doing You Know What" Jack said and Cringed Angela Said "Don't Worry My Parents Do it all The Time" "Really" Jack asked 'Yeah" Angela Said Jack Said "I Have a Picture of It" "Really " Angela asked Jack nodded "I'll send It to You" Jack said and Jack can Hear Banging on Angela's Door Angela opened door and asked "What Do You want Lilith" Lilith answered "Mom has News" Angela says "Ok Jack I'll Talk To You in an Hour" "Ok" Jack said an Hour Later Jack is listening to Once Upon A Dream by Lana Del Rey on His phone When Angela calls back "What Was The News" Jack asked "Me and Lilith are going on Vacation in Three Lakes" Angela says Overcome in Happiness "That is Great Angie " Jack said "Do You Want To Come To The Ice Cream Shop with Me Tomorrow Night " Angela asked Jack Looks around and See Today is Thursday June 5 2014 "Sure Angie I Would Love To " Jack said "Ok Love Ya Bye " Angela said then Hanged up Phone .


	6. Emma is Mean

Jack Gets on Bus With His Twin Sister Erica and His Two Little Sisters Sophie and Julia When He and Erica Were 3 Monica unexpectedly managed to Conceive and had Sophie when Sophie was 2 Julia was Born and Jack finds Angela and Sits Next to Her Angela asked "Do You Want To Come With Me after School to My House" "Sure Just Let Me Call My Mom First" Jack said Ross Jr. and Ellie were Kissing Emma came over and Smacked Him Emma surely Doesn't like Her Little Brother dating Bella Sims' little Sister Ellie Bella has a Older Sister Sarah and Younger Sister Ellie. Bella Looks like Her Father Scott with Brown Hair and Brown Eyes and Ellie has Her Father Scott's Brown Hair and Has Her mother Laurie's Green Eyes and Sarah has Her Mother's Blond Hair and Blue Eyes Where that Genetic came From considering The Fact Neither Laurie nor Scott has Blue Eyes That probably Came From Laurie's Deceased Grandmother Bella Sr. or Scott's Way Older Brother Austin and Ellie has Genetics of Both Her Her Parents Ellie is The Smartest Girl of The Entire School and Her Full Name is Elisabeth Marissa Sims and Bella's is Isabella Hailey Sims and Sarah's is Sarah Anna Maria Sims Bella is Spanish and Italian from Her mom and French and Mexican From Her Dad Ross Jr. asked "Why You Do That" Emma answers "Well You Were Kissing Ellie" and Then Ross Jr. says "So" Emma says "Don't Date Ellie or I'm telling Mom and Dad " "So What are They Gonna do" Ross Jr. asked Emma say "I Don't Know But Still" Finally They Doors to The School opened. The Pleasantview School district was Small so From Kindergarten to 12 Grade Everybody was in Same Grade


	7. Meet the Jocques

I love the Jocque family so this chapter is mainly for them. One beautiful day at the Jocque home... Sophia was at the mirror and was extremely unhappy about her appearance , Marcel enters the bedroom after work and Sophia says "Marcel I'm very unhappy about my current look so I want plastic surgery" Marcel says "We have the money that would work"Sophia was up all night thinking about the plastic surgery she would have the next morning . After the plastic surgery Sophia was very happy about her new look and even bought her and Violet some new clothes and when they got home from clothes shopping at H&amp;M and the restaurant , Sophia got a new 'do and she thought that her day couldn't get any better but after dinner she ran into the bathroom and started to throw up and Marcel thought the food he made , made her throw up but he was wrong and he went to see what was going on and he knocked on the bathroom door and said "Sophia honey are you ok?" Sophia says "I think I'm pregnant" Marcel is puzzled and says "Then take a test and if it comes positive then I call the doctor tomorrow" when the 5 minutes are up Sophia says "You tell me if it's positive because I can't look" Marcel picks up the test and says "It's positive where gonna be parents again!"...To be continued


	8. Thick & Thin

**DUN DUN! I'm back with an extremely long wait on this story, the F.R.I.E.N.D.S part not the Sims. Well let's pretend that C&amp;M still do have Erika and Jack but they have one biological daughter named Sophie(the perfect name for their daughter. Eh?) Mon is about six months pregnant, her and Chandler don't know the baby's sex yet but I have a feeling they will be having twins. Ross and Rachel have Emma but two more kids as well, Ross Jr. and Jennifer. Mike and Phoebe have three kids as well - Lily, Matthew and Victoria. Set in this time frame(november 2015) which means that me, my family, friends and teachers all make appearences. There are some age discrepancies but we'll work them out as the story goes on.**

"Hey this teacher is unfair" Emma says as the last year's math teacher comes down the hall "What did she do" Erika asks, "She gave me so many zeros. I don't know why...I did everything right" Emma explains. "Bitch" Ben mutters as they cross paths with the art teacher Mrs. Christen, "I like her" Jack replies. "Remember what she did to us last year. She yelled at me or more or less the whole class" Emma answers, "Hey kids" Mrs. Nallan the sixth grade teacher says as they go into rm.100(Mrs. Christen's room for 3B art). "I don't even have a lunch the same period everyday because my lunch is 5B and 6A " Ben complains, "So what? I don't even have a lunch everyday at all" Jack states. Mrs. Lanzarone the eighth grade science teacher comes up too, "Hey hey" she answers passing by. "Oh my god our sixth grade science teacher and our current one keeps on popping up" Erika excalims(they all have science second period) "Well I'm happy for next period b/c I have social studies" Emma says.

_~At the Bing home. Mon is laying on her back on the couch. Chandler enters~_

Monica was sure one grouchy pregnant woman but Chandler loved her no matter what. He thought back to the night where they concieved Sophie.

_~Flashback where the twins are about 4. R&amp;R have just left. Mon is looking depressed~_

_"Honey what's wrong" Chandler asks his wife, "I want a baby. It's not fair we are barren" Monica says. "I love you with all my heart and want a natrual one too. So why don't we go and try right now" Chandler suggests with a small smile on his face and Mon can feel his arms wrap around her and kiss her neck. She nods and he leads her into their bedroom then starts to undress her._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"Are you and the baby okay right now" Chandler asks, "We're fine. My back just really hurts right now" Monica answers and sits up so that he can rub her back. "I really love you and the baby" he says and kisses her, "I love you so much too" she replies. He puts a hand on her enlarging stomach. Even after 17 years(dating and engagement too), they love each other so much. C&amp;M stayed together through friendship, engagement, marriage, infertilty, and adoption. But when the twins were four, they got a wonderful surprise - she was pregnant and now she is again.

**TBC...**


End file.
